Abigail's Redemption
by Rum Tum Trager
Summary: Abigail Patrice hasn't seen the Ouellet Twins since she was nine. When she decides to come back into their lives, she experiences things that she has never experienced before (co-written w/Darke-Angyl)
1. On My Own

'You have specific instructions, Abigail,' Vitto Petrovsky stated in a stern voice, 'I expect this job to be completed by the end of today.'

Abigail nodded.

'Yes, Vitto,' she said.

Vitto growled.

'GET MOVING!' he roared.

Abigail squeaked. She left the mansion, sighing deeply as she walked down the street. Something felt off about this job, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

On the way to her job, she decided to go visit the Ouellet Twins. Emily and Rebecca had babysat her when they lived in Detroit. She needed help from one of them, and she silently prayed that they remembered her.

Abigail admired the beautiful grounds of the mansion before walking up to the front door. She took a deep breath, ringing the door bell.

Rebecca growled. She got to her feet, limping to the door. She flung it open, ready to tell off whoever was there. Her hazel eyes widened at the sight of the young girl.

'Abigal?' she said softly.

Abigail beamed.

'You remembered me...' she said.

'Oh, of course I remember you!' said Rebecca happily, 'I've missed you so much!'

Abigail grunted softly as Rebecca pulled her inside to hug her. She gently patted her on the back before pulling away slightly. Rebecca beamed.

'What are you doing in Boston?' she asked.

Abigail sighed sadly.

'Mom and I moved here when I was nine...' she said thoughtfully, 'that's why she didn't need you to babysit me anymore.'

'Oh, Abigail...' said Rebecca, 'if I knew you were here, I would have looked you up. How are your parents, anyways?'

'My dad was killed a month after we moved here,' said Abigail sadly, 'and mom kicked me out.'

Rebecca's eyes widened even more.

'Abi...' she said softly, 'where are you staying?'

Abigail noticed Rebecca's injured knee. She sighed deeply.

'It doesn't matter, Becca...' she said, 'I came to see if you could help me with something, but you're injured. I'll figure out another way to do it.'

She turned to walk out the front door, but Rebecca grabbed her shoulder, pulling her back inside.

'Wait a second, sweetie,' she said, 'I want you to meet someone.'

'I'm in a hurry, Rebecca...' said Abigail.

'Oh, nonsense!' said Rebecca, 'CONNOR!'

Abigail sighed. She watched as a tall man descended the stairs. He had short, spiky, dirty blond hair and bright, baby blue eyes. He looked between Rebecca and Abigail, his brow furrowing slightly.

'Becca...' he said slowly, 'who is this?'

Rebecca laughed.

'Connor, this is Abigail,' she said, 'Emily and I used to babysit her when she and I lived in Detroit.'

'Oh!' said Connor, 'you've told me abou' 'er! Now I remember!'

'Well, she needs help with something,' said Rebecca, 'I can't because I'm injured. Would you mind doing it, baby?'

'It's fine, Beachy,' said Abigail, using the old nickname she called Rebecca when she was younger, 'I'll be fine.'

Abigail turned and walked out the front door and down the driveway. Connor ran after her.

'Wait a minute, lass!' he said, catching up to her, 'what do ye need 'elp wit'?'

Abigail sighed.

'Vitto Petrovsky hired me to get something for him from the Valachi mansion...' she said.

'What?!' exclaimed Connor, 'tha Valachi mansion?! Are ye insane?!'

'I've done it before,' insisted Abigail, narrowing her eyes, 'that's what I do. I retrieve things for people.'

'Well, if it's so fuckin' easy, then wha' did ye need me wife fer?' asked Connor, sounding very irritated.

Abigail sighed.

'I miss Beachy and Em-Em more than anything,' she said softly, 'I thought I needed a reason, but I can find another way to get this done.'

Connor growled.

'Yer no' goin' alone,' he insisted, 'wha' do ye need?'

'I'd feel better if someone was watching and whistled if they saw someone,' said Abigail.

Connor nodded.

'Fine,' he said, 'lead tha way. I'll whistle twice if I see someone.'

Abigail smiled. She lead the way towards the Valachi mansion. Once there, she moved away from him and slipped into the shadows. She picked the lock on a side door and let herself inside, silently making her way up the stairs.

She opened the door to the master suite and walked over to the closet. At the very back was a safe, and it didn't take her long to crack the combination. The files were exactly where her boss had said they would be. She slipped the files up under the back of her shirt, tucking the bottom of them into the top of her jeans.

Abigail took a deep breath as she walked back out of the closet. Her job was almost half over. She slipped quietly back outside the suite and made her way back down the stairs. She crept silently toward the office, ducking into a shadowed corner as a guard walked by, holding her breath until he was gone. As soon as he was gone, she kept going.

She slid into the chair behind the desk without turning on a light and booted up the computer, tapping her fingers nervously as she waited for it to come on. Once it was booted up, she pulled a flash drive from her pocket and plugged it in. She found the documents she was after as quickly as possible and transferred them to the flash drive. Slipping the flash drive back into her pocket, she shut the computer down and turned to the window to let herself out.

Connor paced the sidewalk, getting more and more agitated as time went on. He heaved a heavy sigh of relief when he saw Abigail come running towards him.

'Ye okay, lass?' he asked.

Abigail frowned.

'Of course I am,' she said, 'you didn't worry, did you?'

Connor chuckled.

'Now, why would I be worried abou' a crazy lass goin' inside tha Valachi mansion?' he teased, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, 'now, come on. I don' need me wife worryin'.'

Abigail laughed. She fell into an easy step beside Connor. She wanted to go and make nice with Rebecca before sneaking out to go give Vitto the item she had collected. After they had gone a few blocks, she stiffened.

'What was that?' she asked.

Connor looked up. There, in an alley, there was a young boy being beaten up by three bigger guys. Abigail shouted.

'Hey!' she hollered, 'leave him alone!'

Before Connor could stop her, Abigail jumped onto one of the guys' backs. She punched the side of his face, trying to get him off the younger boy.

The man growled. He turned around, slamming Abigail's back into the brick wall of one of the buildings. Her grip loosened, and she fell to the ground.

Connor grabbed the other two. He threw them to the ground, yelling at them.

'SCRAM!' he roared.

Abigail tried grabbing the third man, but it was too late. He drew his knife, running towards Connor.

'NO!' she cried.

Connor laughed. He drew his pistol, leveling it with the man's face.

'I said scram, asshole,' he growled, 'yer done 'ere.'

The man growled. He kicked the young boy in the ribs one last time before running after his buddies. Connor knelt down next to the boy, worry lining his face as he looked at him.

Abigail crawled over to where Connor was kneeling. She looked at the boy, her eyes full of tears.

'He's hurt...' she moaned, 'he needs to go to the hospital...'

'No...' moaned the boy, 'my mom will kill me...'

Connor sighed. He gently scooped the boy up in his arms, standing up.

'Rebecca knows a doctor who will take care o' ye, lad,' he said softly, 'come on.'

Abigail slowly got to her feet. She walked beside Connor, not taking her eyes off the boy as they walked slowly towards the mansion. She opened the door when they arrived, allowing Connor to step ahead.

The boy groaned as Connor gently lay him down on one of the sofas. He looked over at Abigail.

'I'm goin' ta get tha doctor,' he said, 'stay 'ere.'

Abigail nodded. Connor ran up the stairs to fetch Simon, who was there to check on Rebecca. The boy looked up at Abigail, his eyes full of wonder.

'You saved my life...' he said in awe.

Abigail shook her head.

'I didn't,' she said, 'Connor did.'

'Connor did what?'

Abigail and the boy looked up. A tall, slender man came walking into the living room. He had slick, dark-brown hair and big blue eyes that shone under thick eyelashes. He smiled.

'I'm Doctor Simon Tam,' he said, 'I went to school with Emily and Rebecca.'

'Connor saved this boy's life, Dr. Tam,' said Abigail, 'three guys were attacking him in an alley.'

'This wouldn't be the first time that Connor's saved someone's life,' chuckled Simon.

Abigail laughed softly. Simon sat at the edge of the couch, carefully examining the boy.

'What's your name, son?' he asked.

'D-Dillon...' moaned the boy, 'Dillon Elliott...I heard the other man call her Abigail...she's hurt, too.'

Abigail sighed.

'There's nothing wrong with me,' she said, 'besides, I got something to do.'

'Yer no' goin' anywhere until Simon checks ye over,' said Connor sternly.

'I have a job to finish, Connor,' said Abigail.

'Then I guess that means you'll have to get your ass into the bathroom, huh?' commented Simon, 'unless you want to take your shirt off in front of these two.'

Abigail growled. She stood up, walking into the downstairs bathroom. Simon shared a brief chuckle with Connor.

'Dillon needs rest and some Ibuprofen will help ease any discomfort,' he said, 'nothing's broken, but he's gonna be bruised and sore for a few days.'

Connor nodded. Simon walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

'Do you need any help, darling?' he asked kindly.

Abigail growled. She slipped her arms through her shirt, hiding the wince of pain at the movement. She kept her back to Simon, hissing between her teeth as he examined her back.

Simon helped Abigail back into her shirt after he was done. He carefully opened the door to talk to Connor.

'She's just bruised, too,' he said, 'I need to go to the hospital to go check on Sara. I'll be back in a few hours.'

Connor nodded.

'Aye,' he said, 'an' tell Sara I say congratulations.'

Simon smiled.

'Will do,' he said.

Connor watched as Simon walked out the front door. He carefully scooped Abigail up in his arms, carrying her over to the second sofa.

'Yer boss can learn patience,' he said sternly as he sat her down, 'yer 'urt an' yer no' goin' anywhere.'

Abigail groaned. Then, suddenly, they heard a voice calling from upstairs.

'CONNOR!'

Connor sighed. He turned and looked at both Abigail and Dillon.

'I need ta go check on me wife,' he said, 'you two sit still.'

Abigail heaved a heavy sigh as Connor bolted up the stairs to go check on Rebecca. She kept glancing at Dillon, thinking about how she'd be in a lot more pain if she was late delivering the item.

'Abi!'

Abigail looked up. Connor was standing in the doorway with Rebecca in his arms. She scooched over so Connor could sit her down.

'How are you feeling, Beachy?' she asked.

Rebecca laughed.

'Pregnant,' she said, cradling her bulging stomach, 'I'm due any day now.'

Dillon looked over at Rebecca. He watched her intently as she cradled her stomach, gently cooing to it in French. Rebecca looked up, her eyes focused on his.

'Why were those guys beating you up, sweetheart?' she asked as Connor rubbed her stomach.

'I don't know...' said Dillon softly, 'I think they wanted money.'

Rebecca nodded.

'Well, I'm glad that Connor and Abi were there to...'

Rebecca's sentence was cut short. She gasped, her hands flying to her stomach. Abigail frowned.

'Beachy...' she said, 'what's wrong?'

Rebecca didn't say anything. Connor's eyes widened as he watched wetness spread across Rebecca's jeans.

'SHIT!' he hollered, ''ER WATER BROKE!'

Abigail gasped.

'CONNOR!' she cried, 'CALL SIMON!'

Connor shook his head.

'No...' he said, 'we need Alyssa!'

'Who's Alyssa?' asked Dillon, slowly getting up and sitting on Rebecca's other side.

'Connor and I saved her from an alley over a year ago...' gasped Rebecca between pants.

'The MacManus' saved my life.'

Everyone looked up. A girl - who looked to be not much older than Dillon and Abigail - came into the living room. She had long, brown hair and bright, but slightly timid, green eyes. She knelt down in front of Rebecca, pulling down her jeans and panties so she could examine her.

'If either of you are squeamish,' she said to Dillon and Abigail, 'I suggest you leave the room.'

'DON'T START WITHOUT ME!'

Everyone looked up again. A tall man with black hair and black eyes came bolting into the living room holding a miniature video camera.

'We're documenting this one, Becca!' he said.

'How old are you?' Dillon asked Alyssa.

'Seventeen as of a few weeks ago,' answered Alyssa.

'Great thinkin', Michael!'

Another man came running into the living room. He was the same height as Connor. He had short, dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He clapped Michael on the shoulder before playfully ruffling Alyssa's hair.

'Yer a God-send, Lyss,' he teased, 'she's delivered mine an' Em's twins as well as Connor and Rebecca's first set.'

Alyssa rolled her eyes.

'I love you, too, Murphy,' she teased.

Rebecca panted as another contraction came over her. Alyssa checked her dilation.

'You've still got a while to go, Becca,' she said, 'try and relax.'

'It hurts...' moaned Rebecca, 'it hurts...'

Just then, Rebecca's twin sister, Emily came rushing into the living room. Abigail pressed a finger to her lips, quickly running out the front door and started speeding off towards the Petrovsky mansion to drop off the item.

'Well...' she thought to herself, 'let's see how this goes...'


	2. Pain

Abigail leaned against the front door of the mansion for a bit, listening to the sound of Rebecca's groaning. She shook her head, remembering that she had a job to complete. She walked towards her boss' mansion, moving quickly because she had a favor to ask of him. She couldn't let that boy get hurt again, so she wanted him to get some sort of protection. She walked up to the Petrovski mansion, barely noticing who opened the door. Vitto scowled.

'You're late...' he hissed.

'I got away as quickly as I could, sir...' said Abigail timidly.

Vitto sucked his teeth. He held out his hand, gesturing for the items.

'What was the delay, Abigail?' he asked as she handed him the documents and the flash drive.

'I ran into someone I know,' said Abigail, 'she wanted me to meet her husband.'

'Who is this person?' asked Vitto.

'No one you would know,' said Abigail smoothly, 'she and her sister babysat me when my family lived in Detroit.'

Vitto growled. He got up from his desk, punching Abigail. She fell to the floor, clutching her nose. Vitto grabbed her by the hair, forcing her to look up at him.

'How much of this information have you shared with the MacManus brothers, Abigail?' he snarled, 'huh?'

'I haven't shared anything...' hissed Abigail, 'I know better than that...'

Vitto snarled. He picked her up, throwing her into the chair.

'I want you to go back to their mansion and make nice with the brothers,' he commanded, 'let them see how trustworthy they are.'

Abigail frowned.

'Why do you want me to do that?' she wheezed.

Vitto smirked.

'I want you to take a knife and cut out their hearts,' he said, 'make nice with them. Once you gain their trust, cut their hearts out and bring them to me.'

Abigail stared up at her boss in horror. She couldn't hurt Rebecca and Emily like that, especially since they have kids.

'I can't do something like that!' she said, 'I can't!'

Vitto slapped her. Abigail bit her lip, trying not to cry out. Vitto grabbed her jaw, forcing her to look him in the eye.

'You can and you will,' he snarled, ' but you need to go get the weapon first. I want you to go back to the last place I sent you. Find a knife there and keep it on you until you do the job.'

Abigail nodded slowly. She knew she didn't have any other choice but to obey him. Vitto let go of her jaw, turning to walk back to his desk. But Abigail spoke up.

'Mr. Petrovsky?' she said.

Vitto stopped.

'Yes, dear?' he said.

'How long have I worked for you?' asked Abigail.

'Going on three years now,' said Vitto, 'what do you want?'

'Connor and I stopped a boy from being attacked,' said Abigail breathlessly, ' I want you to make sure that never happens to him again. I want him protected.'

Vitto growled.

'You expect this of me, yet you balk at doing one tiny favor for me?' he snarled, 'are you serious?'

'You're asking me to kill someone,' said Abigail coolly, 'I've never done something like that before.'

Vitto smiled. He knelt down in front of her, taking her hands in his.

'You will not disappoint me, Abigail,' he said, 'you have yet to do so, and you will not start now. I will have two hearts. Either you will bring me the ones belonging to the MacManus brothers, or someone else will bring me the ones that belong to you and this boy of yours. The choice is yours.'

'You'll protect the boy if I agree to do this?' asked Abigail.

Vitto laughed.

'Oh, no, Abigail...' he said, 'you will do the job regardless. If you wish protection for the boy, you will have to pay another price.'

Abigail gulped.

'What do you want?' she whispered.

'It's not what_ I_ want, Abigail...' said Vitto, 'Afanasi will be taking care of seeing that the boy is protected. It's only fair that he get what he wants in return.'

'What does he want?' asked Abigail, dreading the answer.

Vitto chuckled darkly.

'He wants _you,'_ he said, 'do we have a deal?'

Abigail swallowed.

'Yes...' she whispered, 'we have a deal...'

Meanwhile

Everyone was gathered in the living room watching Rebecca give birth. Connor and Dillon were holding her hands while Michael documented it. Alyssa checked her dilation, nodding when everything was confirmed.

'Okay, Becca...' she said, 'I want you to push as hard as you can with this next contraction...'

Rebecca whimpered. She barely had time to respond as another contraction came over her. She screamed, pushing as hard as she could. She collapsed back against Murphy who was supporting her back. Connor brushed his thumb along her knuckles.

'Ye go' this, Baby Girl...' he soothed, 'ye go' this...'

Rebecca shook her head. She pushed again, panting and groaning in pain at the effort. Michael moved in slightly closer, his black eyes full of wonder as he filmed Rebecca giving birth to her second set of twins.

'Keep pushing, Becca!' said Alyssa, 'I can see the head!'

Rebecca's screams echoed throughout the room as she pushed again. Alyssa reached in gently to turn the baby around. Emily was at the ready to cut the cord.

'Alright, Becca!' said Alyssa, 'one more push!'

Dillon cringed as Rebecca screamed one last time. Alyssa pulled the baby into her arms, cleaning its mouth and nose before dipping the towel in the water to clean the blood off. She looked up at Emily.

'Come on,' she said, 'come cut your nephew's cord.'

'Duncan...' whispered Rebecca.

Emily helped Alyssa cut the cord. She wrapped the baby boy up in a blanket, handing him to Connor. She smiled, kissing her brother-in-law on the cheek.

'He's beautiful, Connor,' she whispered.

Connor looked down in amazement at his newborn son. He had bright, platinum blonde hair and impossibly blue eyes. He smiled.

'Welcome to tha world, Duncan Percy,' he cooed, 'yer as beautiful as I thought you'd be.'

Duncan looked up in amazement at his father. He yawned, reaching out a tiny hand. Rebecca smiled.

'He's so...'

Her sentence was cut short. She gasped as she felt another contraction seize her.

'Connor...' she gasped, 'hand him to Emily...we got another one!'

Connor hissed. He handed Duncan off to Emily, rushing to his wife's side again. He held her hand firmly, coaxing her in Gaelic as she began to cry.

'Alright, Rebecca!' said Alyssa, 'let's see your fourth addition! PUSH!'

Rebecca squeezed Dillon and Connor's hands tight as she pushed. She collapsed against her brother-in-law, panting as she pushed again.

Alyssa reached in to turn the second baby around. Rebecca screamed her loudest scream as she brought her fourth baby into the world. Alyssa did the same thing she did before. Emily handed Murphy Duncan before moving to cut the cord, wrapping the second baby up in a blanket. She beamed.

'Congratulations, Connor,' she said, 'you have your boys.'

'Stepney...' whispered Rebecca weakly.

Murphy handed Duncan to Rebecca as Emily handed Stepney to Connor. Connor grinned at his newborn son resting in his arms.

'So beautiful...' he whispered.

Alyssa got up slowly. Connor grinned, pulling her into a tight hug with his free arm.

'Tank ye, lass,' he said, lightly kissing her on the lips, 'we owe ye one.'

Alyssa laughed.

'I wouldn't advise you allowing Chris or Becca seeing you do that,' she teased.

Connor chuckled. He looked down at Stepney, gently bouncing his son in his arms.

'Ye go' yer Mommy's 'air...' he said in amazement, 'an' yer eyes...'

'They got my eye shape,' corrected Rebecca, 'but they're blue like yours.'

Connor chuckled. Alyssa spoke up.

'Why don't you hand Stepney to Aunt Emily so we can get Dillon something to eat?'

Connor nodded. He handed Stepney off to Emily, following Dillon and Alyssa into the kitchen.

'Where's that other girl that was here?' asked Alyssa, 'Abigail?'

'I don't know...' said Dillon/

Connor growled.

'She left ta finish tha' job, didn' she?' he snarled.

'She said she'd be right back...' said Dillon, 'but it's been over an hour...'

Just then, they heard the sound of gunshots. Connor growled.

'I'll be righ' back...' he said.

Before Alyssa or Dillon could stop him, Connor slipped out the back door.

The bullets shattered the window around her as Abigail climbed through it. She lost her grip and fell the two stories down to the concrete walk, groaning as she landed. Pain radiated from her knee and shoulder, and she could feel glass in her arms, face, hands, and legs. More glass fell on top of her as the men shooting at her came to the window. She forced herself to her feet, feeling a pain in her side, realizing she must have hit it when she fell.

Connor hurried through the streets, heading toward the sound of the gun shots. He knew the police wouldn't be coming to help anyone. They never came to this area unless someone specifically called for them. He growled as he came within view of the mansion and saw the men with guns. He quickly pulled out his Desert Eagles and started returning fire, searching for any sign of Abigail.

'Come on, Abi...' he whispered, 'where are ye?'

Abigail heard the sound of more gun shots coming from a new direction. She forced herself to move faster, slipping back through the iron fence and hurrying out into the street, hoping to blend in as she panted. She barely made it to the corner before doubling over, unable to get her breath. She fell to her knees, hearing footsteps running behind her. It was over. The gun men were coming for her, and she would be unable to complete Mr. Petrovsky's job. Not only would he not have Afanasi protect Dillon, but he would ensure the boy was killed so that he could have his heart to replace the ones she had failed to get.

Connor rushed over as soon as he caught sight of Abigail. He slipped one of his Eagles back into his peacoat before scooping the girl into his arms, noting the mess she was in as he continued to fire back at the men after her.

'Oh, Abigail...' he whispered, 'wha' 'ave ye done?'


	3. Time Of Dying

Dillon woke up with a groan. He started to move his hands to hold his head, gasping in shock when he realized he couldn't. Now that he was coming around, he could feel rope around his ankles and wrists. He realized that someone had tied him to a chair with his arms crossed behind it.

'What's going on?'

'Look who decided to re-join the living…' a cruel sounding voice spoke from somewhere to Dillon's left.

Dillon looked over to find one of the paramedics that had come to pick up Alyssa smirking at him.

'Where are we?,' he demanded, 'what the hell is going on? _Who the hell are you?'_

The man moved faster than Dillon thought was possible, striking Dillon across the face with the back of his hand. He grabbed the hair on the back of Dillon's head, yanking back so that Dillon was forced to look up at him.

'Watch your mouth, kid, before it gets you dead,' he snarled.

Dillon coughed, spitting out some blood from his newly busted lip.

'Where's Abi?!' he cried, 'what have you done with her?!'

The man smirked, shifting to the side so that Dillon could see the full sized bed behind him. Abigail was tied on top of it, still unconscious.

Dillon fought against the ropes that held him.

'She's hurt! Please! Just let us go!'

'I'm afraid I can't do that, kid,' the man replied, a gleeful look in his eyes, 'you see... your little girlfriend over there made a deal with our boss to keep you alive. I fulfilled my end of the bargain. Now, I'm gonna collect the payment she owes. I'm only taking what she promised.'

Dillon felt as if a solid block of ice had settled in his stomach as he stared up in horror at the man.

'She made a deal...to protect...me?' he whispered, 'what kind of a deal?'

The man reached out and moved a strand of hair away from Abigail's face.

'Simple…' he sneered, 'she wanted those men who were threatening you eliminated so that you would be safe.'

Dillon frowned

'And in return?' he questioned.

The man sneered.

'In return, she would become mine…' he whispered, 'I killed the ones who attacked you so now Abi belongs to me.'

Dillon growled in frustration.

'Abi's not an object!' he shouted, 'she doesn't belong to anyone!'

The man smacked him again. He laughed when he heard Abigail groaning as she regained consciousness.

'Look who decided to join us…'

Abigail's eyes fluttered as she woke up. She tried sitting up, but she was in too much pain. She slowly opened her eyes, looking around in confusion until her vision focused on the man.

'Afanasi?' she mumbled, 'what's going on? Where am I?'

Afanasi beamed.

'I'm collecting on our deal, my sweet Abigail,' he sneered, stepping closer to the bed and caressed the side of her face, 'you are such a pretty little thing.'

Abigail whimpered. Afanasi turned his head, smirking over his shoulder at Dillon.

'Have you had her yet kid?' he jeered.

Dillon snarled.

"You're sick…' he hissed through his teeth, 'I swear I'm gonna kill you as soon as I get free…'

Afanasi started laughing.

'I'll take that as a no,' he sneered, taking out a pocket knife, 'I bet you haven't even seen her naked yet. Don't worry, kid. I can help with that.'

Dillon growled as he watched Afanasi move over on top of Abigail and start cutting off her clothes.

'GET OFF HER!' he roared, 'LEAVE HER ALONE!'

Afanasi laughed.

'You both just need a little something to help you relax,' he sneered.

Dillon screamed. Afanasi finished cutting the clothes off of Abigail, throwing away the pieces and leaving her completely naked. He got up and moved over to the dresser where a tray was sitting on top.

Abigail's eyes widened when she saw the needles. She shook her head back and forth, real fear in her eyes as she twisted her body and tried to free herself.

'YOU KEEP THOSE THINGS AWAY FROM ME!' she screamed.

Afanasi laughed, grabbing one of the pre-measured syringes he had prepared before they had woken up.

'That's right,' he mused, 'our sweet, innocent, little Abigail is afraid of needles.'

He laughed again as he straddled her hips and stuck the tip of the needle into her arm, delivering the drug.

Dillon rocked on the chair, almost tipping himself over as he pulled at the ropes holding him captive. He watched as Abigail's head rolled to the side, a drugged smile on her face as she began to moan.

'WHAT DID YOU GIVE HER?!' he demanded.

Afanasi smiled at Dillon as he retrieved the other syringe, moving to Dillon's side and deftly delivering the drug to him.

'Don't worry, kid,' he jeered, 'you won't be worrying about a damn thing in a few seconds. And in a few minutes? You and your little girlfriend are both gonna be begging for everyone to touch you.'

He laughed, leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

Abigail starts to writhe on the bed she is tied naked to, her body getting hot as the drug flows through her veins. She moans, licking her suddenly dry lips as she looks around. She sees Dillon and starts arching toward him.

'Come here, Dillon…' she whispered, 'please…'

Dillon ground his teeth together as he tried to keep his eyes on the floor instead of staring at Abigail's naked body. His heart was pounding, and sweat was breaking out all over his as he did his best to fight whatever drug it was that Afanasi had given them.

'I can't…' he whispered, 'I'm tied to a chair…'

Abigail whimpered, pulling harder against the ropes holding her, not noticing as the material of the ropes burned away her skin as she pulled against them. Her body arched toward Dillon, trying to physically will him to her, her hair plastered to her head with sweat.

'P-Please, Dillon…' she moaned, 'I _need_ you…'

Dillon strained against the ropes holding him to the chair, still not looking at her. He screamed in frustration as he felt his cock hardening, even Abigail's pleading voice turning him on, fighting as hard as he can against the effects of the drug.

'YOU ASSHOLES!' he screamed, 'LET US GO!'

Afanasi laughed as he stepped back into the room.

'I see you are both feeling good,' he mused.

He walked over to the bed, kneeling between Abigail's legs, running his hands over her naked body, laughing again when she moaned and arched up toward him. He glanced over at Dillon.

'You really should be where I am, boy!' he cackled, 'how would you like to taste her?"

Dillon's breath came in gasps, still keeping his eyes on the floor.

'YOU'RE SICK!'

His fists clenched and unclenched as he tried to keep from giving in to what his body wanted and tried to figure out a way to get them out of this mess.

Afanasi moves over behind Dillon and pulls his head up so that he has no choice but to look at Abigail tied naked to the bed.

'You know you want her, Dillon…'

Dillon moaned and licked his lips, a plan slowly forming in his drug hazed brain. He arched himself toward the bed, straining to get to it.

'I can't do what you want me to do with her unless you untie me…' he whispered.

Afanasi ran his hands down Dillon's arms, toward the ropes around his wrists, leaning forward to whisper in the boy's ear as he pulled his arms up, hard, behind his back. 'Do you really think I'm that stupid, kid?'

He pulled out his pocket knife and cut Dillon's clothes off, just like he had with Abigail's. He grabbed Dillon's arm and dragged him, chair and all, over to the bed. 'Lean forward…'

Dillon didn't move. Afanasi punched him in the ribs.

'LEAN FORWARD!'

Dillon groaned in pain and leaned forward toward the bed. He moaned as a wave of desire went through him, his eyes catching sight of Abigail's body as he strained toward her.

Abigail writhed on the bed, her head shaking back and forth, as she sensed people around her. She didn't care who they were. She wanted them to touch her, to take away the longing she was feeling. "Please," she whispered, her glazed eyes staring up toward the ceiling. She clutched the ropes over her wrists, bending her legs and lifting her hips.

'Please…'

Afanasi laughed evilly. He unfastened the ropes holding Abigail's ankles to the bed and lifted her lower half up, pulling her around so that her pussy was in Dillon's direct line of sight. He laughed again when the boy started straining against his bonds, trying to get to her pussy.

'Don't worry, kid. I got your back.'

He pulled Abigail down, hearing her shoulders pop as he caused her arms to stretch high over her head. He draped her legs over Dillon's shoulders, positioning her so that her pussy was right up against his face. '

Here, kid. I'll even hold her open for you.'

He sat on the edge of the bed and spread Abigail's pussy wide open.

'All you have to do is taste and enjoy.'

Dillon tried his best to close his eyes and mouth and hold his breath, not wanting to give in to Afanasi or the drug. He moaned as he fought an internal battle, trying to push himself back away from Abigail.

Afanasi sighed.

'You are a tough one, kid. I'll give you that much.'

He reached into his pocket and pulled out another syringe, uncapping it and sticking it into Dillon's arm. "

'There…' he whispered, 'that should do it…'

Dillon moaned louder, feeling his cock harder further, feeling Abigail's pussy just in front of his face. His brain shut down as the second dose kicked in, and he leaned forward, parting his lips and licking between her folds.

Abigail gasped, her head falling back as her eyes rolled back in pleasure. She rocked her hips against Dillon's face, crossing her ankles behind his head. She couldn't even feel her injured shoulders, her sexual need taking over everything else.

Afanasi reached down and started stroking Dillon's cock with his free hand as the boy continued to taste Abigail.

'That's it, kid. Stop denying what you want. Take it.'

"Please," Dillon begged, his voice muffled by Abigail's pussy.

'Un-tie me…' he whispered, _'I want her!'_

Afanasi laughed, letting go of both of them so he could untie Dillon. He pulled Abigail back up all the way onto the bed, watching gleefully as Dillon climbed on top of her.

'That's it, kid. Do whatever comes naturally.'

Abigail moaned, rubbing her legs against Dillon's, arching up toward him.

'Please…'

Her voice was pleading, whimpering.

Dillon reached out and started massaging Abigail's breasts, feeling his cock rubbing against her pussy as he kissed her. He moaned, rocking his hips, gasping into her mouth as his cock started to slide inside her.

Abigail whimpered, gasping as she felt something pushing into her, not really aware of anything going on around her, just her deep seated sexual hunger.

Afanasi laughs at the sight of the two of them.

'It works better if you spread her open, kid,' he said, 'I'll help you.'

He grabbed Abigail's legs and shoved them as far apart as he could. Once that was done, he grabbed Dillon's cock, using his other hand to spread Abigail's pussy open. He pulled on Dillon's cock, guiding the head of it to Abigail's hole.

'You'll find it hard to push inside since she's a virgin, but don't let that stop you, kid. Fuck her to your heart's content.'

Dillon didn't comprehend what the man was saying, barely aware of him, as he pushed himself inside of Abigail, moaning as the tightness surrounded him.

AT THE MANSION

Emily and Rebecca played with the babies as Connor and Murphy paced the foyer of the mansion.

'We shoul' go te da 'ospi'al,' Murphy said.

Connor sighed, running his fingers through his hair as he tried to decide what to do. 'I tink we shoul' call firs'. Make sure dey are done checkin' 'er over.'

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed, asking for information on Abigail Patrice.

The other three watched nervously, waiting to hear how their newest house guest was doing.

Connor growled a few minutes later, clenching his cell phone in his hand.

'FUCK!'

'What is it?' Rebecca asked, her voice thick with worry.

Connor sighed, glancing at Murphy before looking into the living room.

'Dere's no record of Abigail or Dillon at de hospi'al. They ne'er got checked in, an' de ambulance dey were in was found aban'oned in South Boston.'


	4. LoveFuryPassionEnergy

Connor growled and paced the floor of the foyer.

'Did she mention to any of you the name of the family she was doing the job for?'

He kicked over the stand by the front door in frustration when the others all started shaking their heads.

Alyssa cleared her throat.

'I overheard her talking to that boy about her job for the Petrovsky family…' she crossed her arms over her chest, barely suppressing a shudder, 'they're one of the most evil families in the city, especially Afanasi.'

She took a deep breath, trying to keep back memories.

'He's their enforcer.'

Murphy went over and pulled Alyssa into his arms.

'Ye know dem well, lass... know where dey live?'

Alyssa shivered and nodded, burying her face in Murphy's chest.

'I was a party favor at several dinners and parties there.'

Murphy growled, holding her tighter.

'We'll take care of 'em, lass. Donna worry. They'll pay fer wha' dey did te ye an' wha' dere doin' te Abigail.'

'Where's de mansion, Lyssa?' Connor asked.

Alyssa sighed, looking over at Connor.

'I don't know how to tell you to get there, but I'll know it when I see it.'

'No way…' Murphy insisted, 'yer stayin' 'ere.'

He looked over at his brother.

'We'll call Smecker. 'e can tell us where de Petrovsky place is.'

'Aye,' Connor agreed, 'we're no' riskin' anyone else on dis, Lyssa.'

He stepped over and kissed her forehead.

'Take care o' me wife an' babies. We'll be back as soon as we can.'

He headed toward the garage without waiting for a response from either one of them.

AT THE PETROVSKY MANSION

Afanasi growled as Dillon cried out in orgasm, knowing the drugs he had given both teenagers would keep the kid hard for a long while yet.

'Good job, kid.'

He laughed as he laid on his back, pulling Abigail over on top of him and thrusting himself deep into her pussy. He looked up at the kid.

'Take her ass. You'll like it even better.'

Dillon's eyes were completely glazed over as his body automatically moved to do as Afanasi instructed. He barely even heard Abigail's scream as he slid his still rock hard cock into her ass and started to thrust. His fingers dug deep into her hips, creating bruises as he held on for leverage.

Abigail's eyes rolled back in her head, feeling both pain and pleasure as both of them fucked her at the same time. The rope dug into her palms and wrists as she held on as tight as she could, turning her face away when Afanasi moved to kiss her.

Afanasi doubled up his fist and punched Abigail in the face when she turned her head. He delivered a few rabbit punches to her ribs, grinning when he heard bones crack. He grabbed the back of her head and forced her lips to his as he thrust harder up into her.

Dillon growled as he released deep in Abigail's ass, the combination of her virginity and Afanasi's cock in her pussy making her extra tight to the point that he had no restraint. He had never felt anything so good.

'What a light weight!' Afanasi yelled, 'Pietro! Gabriel! Get your asses in here and take this kid out of my sight!'

He nodded in approval when the other two men appeared instantly.

'Knock him out and lock him up somewhere else. The faster you finish, the faster you can have a taste of Abi.'

Dillon struggled with the men as he was dragged from the room, grunting when they started kicking and punching him. He let out a scream when a needle was pushed into his upper arm, the world blacking out moments later as whatever they gave him knocked him out.


	5. Set It On Fire

Connor barely gave Murphy time to shut the passenger door before he gunned the engine and backed out of the garage. While Murphy called Smecker, he drove through the streets of South Boston. He made aimless turns until Murphy finally gave him a specific address to head toward.

Murphy hung up the phone and stared out the window.

'Smecker says dey probly won' be at de Petrovsky Mansion. 'e sugges'ed tryin' dat Afanasi character's house instead.'

He pulled out his two Desert Eagles, checking their clips to make sure they were loaded before looking over at his brother.

'Smecker says Aly's righ' 'bout dis Afanasi guy. 'e makes Yakavetta look like a boy scou'.'

Connor growled, remembering how Rebecca told him stories about Papa Joe and his son Concezio.

'We godda ge' Abi oudda dere!' His knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel, negotiating the streets as he headed for the correct address.

The house was completely dark when Connor parked on the street half a block away from it. Nothing seemed to be moving on the entire block.

'Where is ever'one?' Murphy whispered as they both got out of the car and crept through the shadows toward the house.

Connor shook his head.

''e's a confiden' bas'ard who doesn' tink anyone can touch 'im.'

He pointed toward the lone gate that stood strong and silent.

''e don' even 'ave a securi'y system.'

The two brothers quickly scaled up the fence and dropped down on the other side, staying in the shadows as they moved toward the house.

IN THE HOUSE

After ensuring that Dillon was unconscious, Pietro and Gabriel hurried back to the room where Afanasi and Abigail were. They grinned when they saw that the girl had been stretched, spread-eagle, on the bed. They could tell that her body was being stretched as far as possible, maybe even further.

Abigail groaned, the drug Afanasi had given her starting to wear off.

'Noo...' she whispered, trying to lift her head off the bed and pulling weakly at the ropes holding her, 'leave me alone...go away...'

'Can ya give 'er anymore, Afanasi?' Gabriel asked. He dropped his pants and knelt on the bed by the girl's head, pushing his cock into her mouth.

Abigail started gagging, attempting to bite him but too weak to do any damage.

'OWW!'

Gabriel jerked back.

'The bitch bit me!'

He doubled up his fist and punched her across the jaw.

Pietro picked up his three inch wide belt from the floor where it had dropped with his pants and doubled it over to snap it before letting it go and swinging it down over Abigail's back. He lifted it over and over again, not really caring where it landed.

Afanasi grabbed the top of the bed frame and lifted himself up, aiming a hard kick to Abigail's side before dropping back down.

'You know better, Abigail! I am ashamed of you!'

He walked over to the dresser and fixed another syringe of the drug, coming back and deftly stabbing her in the upper arm before pushing the plunger to deliver the drug. He looked at the other two men.

'Get your fun while you can, boys. I may have given her a bit too much that time.'

ELSEWHERE IN THE HOUSE

Connor and Murphy slip into the house through a downstairs window, keeping their guns drawn to be prepared for the slightest movement. They slowly began checking each room before coming to a stop at two sets of stairs.

"Up or down?" Murphy questioned in a whisper.

'Le's go up,' Connor said, making a fast decision. He gave his brother a quick nod before leading the way. The house was shaped like an 'L', and he stopped outside the third door on their left in the first section.

'I 'ear somtin in dere.'

Murphy nodded, creeping closer and putting his hand on the door knob. He waited until Connor was positioned before silently turning the handle and pushing the door open.

Dillon looked up as light spilled into the dark room, groaning in pain.

'No more…' he pleaded, 'just leave us alone. You've gotten what you wanted already.'

He tried to push himself up, but he didn't have the strength and was in too much pain.

Murphy rushed over and gently turned Dillon onto his back.

'We're 'ere now, Dillon. Yer safe. We're gonna ge' ye oudda 'ere an' checked over.'

Connor knelt down on Dillon's other side, looking into his eyes. ''e's been drugged... Dillon... Hey, kid! Where's Abi?'

Dillon groaned again, trying to focus.

'Nother room...on a...bed...he's got her...they...'

He groaned another time, his head falling back, his eyes rolling back in his head.

Connor cursed under his breath, helping Murphy stand with Dillon in his arms.

'Ge' 'im te de car. 'm goin' te ge' Abigail.'


	6. My Savior

'It's been two days, Simon…' Rebecca commented as their family doctor and friend examined Abigail, 'why hasn't she woken up yet? Dillon's doing so much better already.'

Dr. Simon Tam nodded as he put his stethoscope back into his medical bag.

'From what Connor, Dillon, and Murphy has all told us, I'm assuming this Afanasi asshole gave Abigail a much larger dose of the drug after Dillon was taken out of the room.'

He sighed and gave Rebecca a hug.

'Her heart was barely beating when I first arrived. It's going to take some time, Becca. I've completely flushed her system, but her body needs time to heal itself.'

'Her mind does, too,' Rebecca commented in a whisper, remembering the captivity her and her twin sister had endured.

'You're doing excellent, Becca,' Simon assured her, 'Abigail will, too. You, Em, and Alyssa have all been through this. You're all stronger because of it. I know Abigail has a very strong support system in this house. There couldn't be a better place for her to recover.'

Rebecca smiled.

'Thanks, Simon. That means a lot.'

Simon nodded and smiled.

'I'm going to stop in and check on Emily and the two newest ones before I head back to the hospital.'

He smirked.

'It's kind of nice knowing Alyssa's here to deliver all these little ones so I'm not rushing back and forth from work all the time.'

His eyes were dancing as he teased his friend.

Rebecca nodded, sitting back down in the chair by the bed and taking Abigail's hand. She knew Simon was trying to get her to laugh, but she just didn't feel up to it.

'I've been having a hell of a time keeping Em out of here. She should be resting.'

Once Simon was gone, she turned her attention completely to Abigail.

'Come on, Abi. Wake up. Please! We miss you…'

Connor came home from work and headed immediately for Abigail's room. He sighed when he saw the girl laying unconscious on the bed. There didn't seem to have been any change at all since he and Murphy had left that morning. He came up behind his wife and slipped his arms around her, kissing the side of her neck.

''as dere been any change a' all?'

Rebecca leaned back against Connor and wiped her eyes as she shook her head.

'Her vital signs are all finally stable, and the drug has been completely flushed out of her system. Simon says it's all up to her now. She has to heal and want to wake up.'

Connor scooped Rebecca into his arms and carried her into their bedroom. He pulled back the covers on their bed and laid her down. He kissed her deep as he covered her up.

'Get some sleep, baby. I'll keep an eye on 'er fer a while.'

Rebecca opened her mouth to protest but yawned instead. She sighed.

'I guess I should. I just…I don't want her to wake up all alone.'

Connor kissed Rebecca's forehead.

'I willna leave 'er side 'til ye wake up,' he promised. He smiled as he watched his wife fall asleep before heading back into Abigail's room. He went into the bathroom and wet a cloth with cool water before approaching the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and gently wiped the cloth over Abigail's face.

Abigail groaned softly as something cold touched her face. Her face pinched, and she turned her head away.

Connor gasped and dropped the cloth onto the floor.

'Abi!' he exclaimed. He reached and grabbed her hand.

'Can ye 'ear me, Abi?'

Abigail groaned again, slowly opening her eyes.

'Connor?' She looked around in confusion, her voice rough, 'where are we?'

Connor breathed a sigh of relief, brushing Abigail's hair away from her face.

'Aren' ye jes' a sigh' fer sore eyes?' He smiled at her.

'Yer 'ome, Abi…where ye belong.'

Abigail stared at him.

'Dillon? Is Dillon okay?'

Tears pooled in her eyes.

'Did Afanasi and his men kill him?'

'Dillon's okay, Abi,'

Connor assured her.

''e's bruised an' sore, but de drugs are oudda 'is system and 'e's eatin' solid food. We've been 'avin' a 'ard time keeping' 'm in bed. De lad's been worried sick 'bou' ye. We all 'ave.'

Abigail started breathing a little easier after hearing that Dillon was okay. She looked around again, as if checking even the shadows of the room.

'Afanasi…'

'Is one dead bas'ard…' Connor finished her statement for her.

''e's never gonna bug ye again, Abi. I promise.'

She gave Connor a slight smile, hiding a yawn behind her head.

'Thank you, Connor…'

Connor smiled, leaning over and placing a tender kiss on her forehead.

'Ye donna 'ave te tank me, lass. Ye jes' ge' some sleep. Yer still 'ealin'. Yer safe 'ere.'

Abigail nodded as her eyes closed, falling asleep almost immediately.


	7. Blurred Lines

Dillon sighed as the first rays of sun started streaming in through the window in his room. He was tired of tossing and turning all night, pretending to sleep when his mind refused to shut down and let him. Abigail had told him that she didn't blame him for the things he had done to her and said that they both needed to move on. Unfortunately, he couldn't. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her the way she had been in that room. He felt her naked body under his. They had been back home at the mansion for almost two weeks, but he felt worse instead of better. Grumbling under his breath, he decided to go see if Connor was awake yet.

Connor growled when someone knocked on his bedroom door. He sat up and reached for his boxers, pulling them on as he walked over to open the door. He looked out with bleary eyes.

'Oh. Hey, Dillon. Is som'tin' wrong?'

Dillon shifted nervously on his feet, shrugging his shoulders.

'I don't know,' he muttered, 'I just can't sleep and...I...'

He sighed, keeping his eyes on the floor.

Connor nodded, understanding.

'Go down te the living room,' he instructed the teenager in a whisper, 'I'll be down in a few minutes.'

Dillon nodded, turning and walking down the stairs. He flopped down onto one of the couches, closing his eyes as he waited for Connor to join him.

Connor pulled on a pair of jeans and leaned over to kiss Rebecca's forehead before going downstairs. He stopped in the kitchen and poured two glasses of orange juice, taking them into the living room with him. He handed one to Dillon as he sat down beside him on the couch.

'Havin' nightmares about what 'appended wit' Abi?'

Dillon nodded, drinking half of the glass of juice in one gulp before setting the glass on one of the coasters that were on the coffee table in front of the couch.

'I can't get the things I did to her out of my head.'

Connor sighed and nodded.

'I understand, but no one blames you for what happened. Abi even says that she didn't recognize Afanasi until it was too late.'

Dillon stared at him.

'She was injured and in a lot of pain. She shouldn't have had to recognize him. She thought she was being taken to the hospital. It's not her fault!'

'Calm down, lad,' Connor said, keeping his voice soft and even, 'no one is blaming either one of you for what happened. It was horrible and should never happen to anyone, especially not to a couple of great kids like you an Abi.'

He held up one hand when Dillon opened his mouth.

'Don't even bother trying to tell me that you're not good or not worth it or any of that other bullshit. Deep down you know you are.'

Dillon sighed and nodded.

'I know in my head that I only did what I did because of the drugs,' he admitted, sighing again and shaking his head.

'But ye head donna know how te tell ye heart,' Connor commented, nodding, 'I unnerstan' exac'ly wha' ye mean. I wasn' dere when Becca an' Em were kidnapped, bu' I still have nightmares abou' wha' dey wen' tru... still feel like Murph an' I shoulda been able te do som'tin' more.'

Dillon nodded.

'I guess it never gets easier, does it?' he asked.

Connor shrugged his shoulders.

'I guess that depends on 'ow ye look at tings. Every time I see me wife being able te walk around wit 'er 'ead 'eld 'igh or see 'er 'oldin' our babes, I'm filled with pride. She's been through so much shit, an' she's risen above it all.'

He nodded his head decisively.

'Abi'll do de same. Ye wait an' see.'

Dillon took a deep breath and swallowed some more of his juice.

'You're right,' he agreed, 'I just wish she hadn't made that deal with Petrovsky to save my life.'

He looked Connor straight in the eyes.

'I know you and Murphy are probably planning on making Petrovsky pay for what he has done to Abi over the years. I want in on it. Please. You've got to let me help.'


End file.
